overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Overlord Volume 06/@comment-4664737-20160514032034/@comment-27168967-20160517105747
@Persephone04 You're literally looking at the picture at a very slant angle. First, the information network extends to not just one mere Kingdom. Pretty much any country that has and had done some shady business (particularly the slave trade) will have some amount of individual that would be very interested in some profit in information dealing if the pay is good. This is what Nazarick needs; information on countries that they have never really dealt with directly up until now. These "agents" can also become human watchdogs and saboteurs that hide in the masses. Not many would have guessed that humans would willingly help undead. If they do get revealed, it's just going to cast doubt on the populace and they're going to start pointing fingers at each other. Oh, what a joyful sight that would be. There's nothing Renner can do or would do at any foreseeable future because Climb himself is as much protected as he is threatened by Nazarick. Can you imagine Renner being able to give any sort of viable protection to Climb should Demiurge really wants to get ugly in his dealings? Moreover, Demiurge knows just what kind of person Renner is. I doubt he'll actually let himself been caught off guard when dealing with her. At the very least, the possibility is pretty damn low. This is a game of fake smiles and Demiurge had literally torn her coffer to shreds with that demon invasion of his. Actually, we're not even sure whether Renner knows Demiurge is part of Nazarick. Would be doubly funny should Renner requests Demiurge to deal with Nazarick along the way. There are just too many unknown factors right now because of some individuals we were informed of but never seen in action. Not to mention all those countries that none except the author knows what's going on... not much can be said about these for now. Furthermore, Ainz had never really let his surveillance countermeasure fall into any form of idleness. Whether Slane does try with that brainwashing thingamajingy or that PDL uses his knowledge of the past players to try and destabilize Nazarick, they are both going to go through a hard time. Even if someone did manage to brainwash a denizen of Nazarick they'd immediately have all the combat forces of Nazarick swooping down on them a minute later. Why, you ask? Remember the character UI? Kind of hard to miss the red thing and Nazarick has been waiting for the enemy to try. Not to mention that Ainz and company has playing the people in the world with their staged acts from time to time. Slane would be pretty hard pressed to decide on one particular target when so many strong individuals pop up like mushrooms after a rain. Oh, screw that! Ainz literally gave them a middle finger to the face with that massacre at Katze. As if they'd think of a better target than Ainz Ooal Gown *fingers crossed* Back in book 03, Black tried to subdue a Dragon Lord and then PDL had been keeping an eye on the movement of Black when they tried that the last time. If it weren't for Shalltear dropping a truck load of shit on Black, PDL might have killed Black back then when he knew what was going on. No doubt Black's going to try that again at some point, that's if Kaire can actually be on her two feet again. Kind of hard to imagine the two would help each other unless they're forced to. Plus, I vaguely remember the intermission that happened between Rigrit and PDL kinds of tell that PDL may try the little hero fiasco back during the days of the Thirteen Heroes and he seems to have his eyes set on one Adamantite team that has player gears with them. I wonder how would he react when he heard about Darkness. @ Alassandro Not. Going. To. Happen. More like, what are you going to do looking at Japanese Raws? Nobody had translated the intermissions as far as I know.